falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The P.B.G/New key events
Hey, I am the P.B.G for those who have not met me and well I would like to create this blog page for some proposed 'key events' to the Fallout world. Now while some of these are human centric e.g. wars, trade, alliances, meetings etc. I was more going for some natural disasters, or events that happen in real life like Hurricane's, freak weather changes, famines, or tornadoes. As such I have created a small number of ideas for events that could effect multiple regions of the Fallout world, that could effect multiple groups, giving said people in those areas a chance to change status quo or see how different groups of communities may respond to it. I will also note if the greater community does not want such events to take place As such here are my list ------------------------------------------------- Hurricane (name pending) A huge Hurricane will hit on a date that can be agreed upon by Wiki users, the plan is for the Hurricane to hit first upper Mexico before following the contour of the coast up into Texas before dispersing over Oklahoma. This event will lead to high flooding on coastal areas, blow down housing (which with the fallout worlds shacks seems likely), cause storms and will leave areas along the coast ravage and further in land drenched in torrential rain. San Diego Earthquake (Dayglow Earthquake) An major earthquake on the San Andreas fault, it could be moved to a different if people want, not much to say apart from a quick sudden event that could upset power in the region. This once seems unlikely due to the established lore of California in the region, if anyone has any better ideas please propose them. Big freeze of 2184 An event that could potentially affect many of the more northern states, with northerly winds during the winter coming down and freezing much of the upper America's is snow or maybe radioactive snow. A dangerous even that is a realistic hazard in a post Nuclear world, it can effect multiple states and if it is radioactive snow then it could wipe out whole villages. Maybe even force people in Canada to migrate south to escape the toxic snowfall, also could lead to new mutations or adaptations in the local wildlife? Mexico Expedition 2279-2283 An expedition launched by the Blood Dragon's in the Bahamas to gather intelligence on the far side of the Mexican gulf, this event sees a large fleet of well armed ships travel along the southern coast of North America, past the Mississippi and to the Mexican coastline. Headed by two influential captains and crewed by a joint crew of Blood Dragon Clan, inducted members and mercenaries it will raid, trade and fight its way over the region until it reaches Mexico, hang around before doing the exact same thing across the same area all over again. The fleet is mobile and will unlikely hang around long in one place, as well as being well armed, I am putting this out as I would like to know if any groups in those areas would like to have some form of 'contact' with this event? ------------------------ So yeah those are some ideas for some natural disasters to hit the Fallout World, and one involving a faction with some meaty firepower, whose condition on its return is dependent on interaction with anyone who wants to have contact with the Blood Dragons. Feel free to post any ideas in the comment section or if you are interested or disapprove of any of my ideas? Category:Blog posts